The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electronic parts module that produces an electronic parts module having a structure in which electronic parts are mounted on a base wiring layer with a wiring pattern formed and the electronic parts and the wiring pattern are sealed by a sealing resin layer.
Electronic parts such as a semiconductor element are ordinarily incorporated in an electronic device in the form of an electronic parts module in which the electronic parts mounted on a base wiring layer such as a resin substrate are sealed by a resin. In accordance with a tendency that the high packaging density of the electronic parts module is required, as the electronic parts module, a form of what is called a parts incorporated printed wiring board is proposed in which the electronic parts are mounted on the inner layers of a plurality of laminated electrode patterns (for instance, JP-A-2007-88009). In an example disclosed in JP-A-2007-88009, an active element such as an IC chip and a passive element such as CR parts are mounted on the same base wiring layer.
However, when the active element and the passive element are mounted on the same base wiring layer, at the time of connecting these parts to the wiring layer, below-described difficulties arise. In mounting the electronic parts, a parts main body needs to be fixed to the base of the wiring layer and terminals of the parts need to be electrically connected to land parts of the wiring layer, however, the optimum connecting methods of the active element and the passive element are different from each other depending on their forms and characteristics. Therefore, when the parts are incorporated, it is necessary to individually mount the passive element and the active element. As a result, the manufacturing processes are complicated and therefore costly. The JP-A-2007-88009 discloses the example in which the active element and the passive element are mounted at the same time. However, in the JP-A-2007-88009, no concrete way how to connect the active element and the passive element to the wiring layer is disclosed. As described above, in the usual method for manufacturing a parts incorporated type electronic parts module, when the passive element and the active element are mounted on the same base wiring layer, the production process is complicated and the manufacturing cost is hardly reduced.